


Death Road to Kyoto

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crack, Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, Happy birthday Furi, Impulsive writing, M/M, Maybe some angst, death road to canada inspired, happy ending i swear, i donno what I did but i did what i did, im... either sorry...or very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: The zombie outbreak has fallen in Tokyo, and the only safe zone is in Kyoto.Also, it's Furihata's birthday... he's really not happy.





	Death Road to Kyoto

**Author's Note:**

> I have wayyy too much free time in my hands right now and I'm not using the time wisely. 
> 
> XD I was playing 'Death Road to Canada' and I just can't help it.
> 
> Pardon my errors~ >< everything was written in one go.

It was all of a sudden and none of them knew how it came to this. But what Furihata knows is that the longer they stayed in the gym, they would be _zombie_ food—and at this point he doesn’t want to know which of the Seirin team members taste best, because he’s sure that Kagami would be taste of grease of the stacks of maji burger—and Kuroko, might be too sweet from the thousands of milkshakes he just had.

As for the two fellow Yosen members who were with them, they were there for a few days for practice with Seirin—and yes, most of Yosen were chowed down along with the juniors of Seirin. And no, he doesn’t want to know how Himuro and Murasakibara tastes like too because he was sure—Himuro probably tasted better than Murasakibara who probably taste like the rainbow…actually that wouldn’t be so bad.

Oh in case he hadn’t mentioned—it’s his birthday! What a wonderful world ain’t it—zombies just HAD to happen at this time. Maybe he should just put a candle on the zombies and sing himself a happy birthday! At least it would look like he has a lot of attendees for his party. That’d go interesting in his diary… zombie with birthday hats and they all just devour each other like chewing on piñatas instead of beating it to bits.

Furihata mentally smacked himself out from his thoughts that went too far—and definitely not a good time to theorize how human meat taste like as a human and as a zombie… would there be a difference? He wish he would still have some consciousness because he’d wanna know how he tastes like— _God damn it Kouki! Stop it!_ Furihata shook his head as he tried to stop the door from breaking by the amount of undead Seirin students trying to push their way in.

“Get off fuckers!” Kagami cussed while kicking one of the undead student’s face that got his head stuck in between two doors. Once they got all the doors closed and lock, it didn’t stop them from rummaging onto the doors of the gym, banging and pushing. Not longer than ten minutes, those wooden doors are gonna break.

“It’s not gonna hold them—” Himuro said. They all panted and tried to catch their breaths from all that screaming and yelling, and running. 

“Interesting to know, but how the hell do we get out of here?” Kagami asked in frustration. Fukuda panted and nodded. “They’re on all he doors—every single one of them.” He added.

“The stage,” Kuroko pointed at the stage n the gym hall “there’s another exit that leads out to the school nursery, we could make it through there hopefully.”

“There is?” Furihata smiled at their hope to an exit but quickly dropped when he realized “Wait—how did you know there’s a— _ohhh…_ you know what, you’re right, I don’t wanna know.” Kuroko nodded to Furihata as he walked past him. Kagami who had the only decency to blush and look away. The remaining students— Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda, Himuro and Murasakibara—sadly, the rest got chowed down, those poor first years… they had so much potential. They walked down under the stage where it leads them to a basement, clutered with sports equipment, broken equipment’s, and other stock piles of other school curricular supplies. It wasn’t so dark, but it was dusty, smells funny—most probably rat’s pee, and nobody care to know what’s the nest at the corner, they’re not going to find out too. How Kagami and Kuroko actually managed to _do it_ —whatever they were doing down here. Because the place smells awful! Furihata isn’t going to ask how either.

They got to another door but it was locked, and Kuroko searched around the corner and picked up a crowbar, and handed it to Kagami. Kagami bust the locks open and they quietly walked up the steps to the nursery. The flowers and plants were bright and untouched—and thankfully there were no undead students since the nursery was restricted and only the agriculture committee were allowed to enter. Also, sadly, the plants didn’t come to live, nor does it look like they had the potential to shoot seeds of doom to kill zombies. _Plant vs. Zombie_ should have come to life, instead they only have the zombies but no army of plants.

Furihata shrieked when a zombie caught his ankles from under the table. Out of he reflex he smashed a pot of flowers right on its head. It’s hand loosen from the grip and head knocked out on the ground. Furihata stood frozen until it let out a low, painful, groan and Furihata smashed another innocent pot of new blooming rose onto the undead once more. 

“Are you alright, Furihata-kun?” Himuro asked and Furihata only nodded and stepped away, following the rest of them to the door. Kagami quietly open the door and scanned around before assuring clearance. They quietly snuck out, eyes scanning apprehensively. They could the groans and hisses of the zombies from afar, screams and tremble of other people being devoured too—may they rest in… zombie pieces? 

They quickly snuck to the nearest wall, backs pressed against the brick all, lining up against each other.

“There,” Kuroko pointed out towards the school gate, with Kagami behind him, stretching his head out to observe with Kuroko. “Great” Kagami smiled. As they were about to get up and sneak again, Furihata pulled them back.

“Wa-wait, and then what? What do we do once get out? Where do we go? There’s more of them outside of this school” Furihata said and they all haven’t actually thought it through. From those zombie movies Furihata and Akashi had binged watch—there is no way are they going to ‘investigate’ or find a ‘cure’ for it, because in those movies—someone dies! Dramatically—beautifully—but no! He ain’t gonna save the world—he has no shit for that—let someone else do it!

“We need supplies—lots and lots of supplies” Furihata said and they all nodded at each other.

“Not food, Atsushi—he was talking about weapons” Himuro said to Murasakibara who only clucked his tongue in disappointment. 

“My place—I have enough stash for all of us”

“Taiga, your place is eight stories high! What makes you think we’re able to even get in the building?”

“That’s like throwing yourself in a microwave” Murasakibara glared at Kagami who only shot back the same look. 

“Well, there’s a back entrance that no one uses, we could go through there. Besides, I know my neighbors—they barely come back until 5PM”

“And what if there are hordes on your floor?” Furihata asked. Kagami smirked and snapped his fingers proudly “We just wing it!”

“Taiga, perhaps you didn’t hear him clearly—what if there are zombies right in front of your _fucking_ door?!”

“There won’t be…possibly be—do you guys want the stash or not?”

“I am not going to allow us to an open death trap!” Himuro hissed

“Well, fine by me—because I still have pop tarts” Kagami smirked and looked at Murasakibara in a luring smile. “Strawberries— and vanilla custard” he added and Murasakibara had himself dead away to drooling. Himuro gawked and glared at Kagami.

“You are not tempting _my boyfriend,_ in a microwave with you!” he seethed. 

“Too late” Kagami grin triumphantly. With a last glare of defeat, they all have no much other choices given but to follow Kagami.

“On my count to three, and we make a run for it to this car, got it?” Kagami planned, pointing out at a red van stationary out of the gates of the school. They nodded together.

“One” Kagami begin with his finger, looking out from the corner of the wall. 

“Two.” They prepared themselves.

“—FUUUUUUUCKKKKKK!!!!!!” Kawahara screamed when two zombies came running towards them from behind. With a shriek, they all ran after Kawahara—completely abandoning their initial plan. Out of reflex, Kagami threw Kuroko over his shoulders and made a run for it.

“NOW WHAT?!” Kagami shouted as they ran—with their presence being exposed, there was no way they could stealth their way through it, Fukuda and Kawahara were running ahead of them. Avoiding all the incoming zombies, they were everywhere, coming from all directions, people tripping and falling, getting eaten alive, cars smashing onto each other—piling the disasters that was happening around them.

“If we hadn’t just sat there and argue—we could have made it in time!” Kagami shouted.

“Oh—so you’re blaming me now?” Himuro shouted back. Kuroko only sighed, body bouncing rather merciless against Kagami’s back.

Furihata heard his phone ring through it all; he fumbled for his phone in his pocket while running, and answered it without looking. “Hello?”

“Kouki!” came Akashi’s voice, urgent and concerned. Furihata felt his heart stopped for a moment—whether it was from shock or relief, he doesn’t know but Akashi’s voice managed to drown out all the noise that was happening from all over the place—and Kagami and Himuro’s bickering in midst of it.

“Se-Sei! They are everywhere! There’s really zombies everywhere—they got to my team mates—my teachers—“

“Kouki, are you alright? Where are you?”

“I—I don’t know—we-we just got out from school—and now we’re running! Sei! THEY ARE EVERYWHERE!”

“With whom?”

“Kagami—Kuroko—and Himuro and Murasaki— I don’t see Fukuda and Kawahara anymore—I can’t do this Sei! I think I’m going to pass out!”

“Kouki, I need you to calm down—“

“CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!” Furihata shouted—to Akashi’s surprise. He has heard Furihata screamed, shouted, yelled, shrieking—basically all humanely noise possible, but he has never heard Furihata scream in clear displease and frustration—this is the first and honestly, it’s pretty scary.

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down! You fucking red head Sherlock! I am running . from . zombies . on . my . birthday! okay? Zom-fucking-bies—you hear me?” Akashi found himself nodding in response, eyes wide in surprise, hands a small inch apart from his ear. _Did Furihata just cussed._  

“Unless you can come down here—with a _helling_ flying helicopter—or so help me—don’t tell me to . fucking. calm . down!”

“Okay,” was all Akashi could say at this stunning moment.

“I—I’m sorry” Furihata panted, holding tight onto his phone, and legs not stopping for his life. Akashi could hear the unsteadiness of his voice, running, and the groan of zombies, scream of terror, horns and alarms of cars from different directions- and surprisingly, Himuro and Kagami’s bickering.

He looked up at the television hanging in his school cafeteria, the Rakuzan students only stood and watch in horror. The breaking news came all of a sudden, live in Tokyo, it only looked like a movie scene that he and Furihata had binged watched the other week, but the disaster he is hearing from Furihata’s side, and Furihata’s pants, he could feel the fear rising up cold in his spine, he couldn’t bring himself to imagine to be Furihata in this moment, and he needed to be calm for Furihata’s sake. 

“It’s alright, Kouki. Listen,” Akashi started and began to walk out from the cafeteria, passing through students who were going towards the source of the news. “I need you to find a safe place, and keep close to Kuroko and Kagami.” 

Furihata nodded “Yes,” he panted, feelings the pins on his left leg.

“There-there’s stashes in Kagami’s place—“

“Good, now I want you to save your batteries, I’m going to contact you whenever possible, and make sure to tell me where you’re stationed at, alright?” 

“O-Okay” Furihata felt his tears—he wasn’t sure if it’s the wind, or dust, but he’s beginning to feel a tug in his chest as the situation begin to slowly sink in.

“I—I don’t know what I can do, Kouki, but I’ll do what I can, alright?”

“Al-alright” Furihata sniffed.

“I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Stay safe.”

“Okay.” He flipped back his phone and sped up to catch up with the others.

“Oyyy!!! Furihata! Kagami!” came a similar voice from behind them. And soon a bicycle and a rickshaw came speeding up beside him.

“Takao?!” Furihata looked beside as he ran, Takao was speeding on the pedals of the bicycle—and that made Furihata realized that, they were running _really_ fast. Then there’s Midorima in the rickshaw, with tons of basketballs in with him, and he was throwing shots at zombies behind them. Honestly, he doesn’t know how that’s going to work, but it seemed to slow them down, so that’s something.

“Takao? Midorima?”

“What a nice coincidence! You know this is fate!” Takao shouted through the wind, grinning widely. 

“Honestly, how are you calm in this situation?” Furihata asked.

“No time for questions! Kuroko—help me and _ignite pass_ these ugly things!” Midorima shouted. Kagami threw Kuroko in the rickshaw—and the Kuroko began to assist Midorima in slowly down the zombies, not failing every shot—honestly, Furihata isn’t sure to be amazed for bewildered at this point.

“We’re heading to my place! I have stashes!” Kagami shouted to Takao.

“Great! ‘cause I could use the stop and rest!”

“Then we better hurry!” Midorima said pushing up his glasses and crossing his arms. “’Cause we’re out of balls”

 

☠ ☠

 

By the time they got near Kagami’s condominium, they followed Kagami to the back where there were fewer zombies and luckily nothing caught up to them. Kagami managed to unlock the back door and they climbed their way up on the stairs. 

Each floor they could hear screaming of pain and groans of zombies. When they got to Kagami’s floor, Kagami scanned the hallway first before gesturing them to follow suit, there were soft screaming coming from one of the neighbors a few doors down. Kagami quietly fumbled for his key and begin to slowly insert the key into the keyhole—it was painfully slow, not wanting the keys to chime and cause any distraction towards them.

Once inside Kagami quickly shut the door and locked it after them.

“Quick, grab anything that we need” Kagami said. 

“May—Maybe we should stay here- I mean it’s safer isn’t it?” Takao asked.

“ _ohhh_ , I don’t think so” Furihata shook his head

“He’s right, the town is going to be overrun by zombies and sooner or later, we will be running out of food, we’re going to starve, and it’ll be too dangerous to go out and scavenge, so we’re going be locked in here together, until hunger consume us from the inside, and before we know it, we’d be fighting each other to the death, and eat the meat of our friends, and the last one standing is going to suffer with a scar in the inside and eventually kill himself.” Kuroko said and they all only stared at him with mix emotions.

“That thought… got pretty dark” Himuro stated.

“So, stocking up it is!” Takao chirped and begin opening Kagami’s cabinets in the kitchen.

The group each pack the things they need, some food, water and anything that can be used as a weapon. Luckily Kagami had a store room where he keeps a lot of things that he never knew existed, like a helmet for an example—he doesn’t even have a bike nor a roller blade! But he had protective gears, and baseball bats—and a golf clubs which belonged to his father.

Furihata’s phone rang again, he picked up as soon as he heard it.

“Sei!” Furihata called in relief.

“Kouki. they’ve completely quarantined this place—they’ve blocked all access in and out of Kyoto— listen, it’s still safe here, and there’s a single safe zone you can get to here.”

“T-there? Bu-but Kyoto is so far—how are we going to get there—and with all these zombies? Isn’t there a safe zone anywhere he—“

“No, there isn’t anywhere safe there—Kouki, it’s too late, Tokyo’s already overrun by them” a soft gasp escaped from Furihata. He looked out of the window of Kagami’s balcony, observing the chaos that has seemed to scatter all over the city as far as he could see.

“Kouki? Kouki?”

“Ye-yeah, I’m here” Furihata replied to Akashi’s calls, he sighed in relief.

“Where are you at this moment?”

“Kagami’s place. We’re with Midorima and Takao too,”

“Good. I need you all to get here safely—do you have a map?”

“uh...—map!” Furihata turned back and waved for Kagami’s attention

“Map! Map! I need a map!” Kagami quickly ran through his drawers and gave Furihata a tourist map, along with a marker.

“I got the map” said Furihata as he flatten the map on the coffee table. The rest of the group surrounded Furihata, observing the little dots that he circled according to Akashi’s instruction.

“I need all of you to follow this route, got it?”

“Okay” Furihata nodded.  
  
“Hold it right there! You can’t be serious! We’re going to Kyoto now? With those things? out there?” Kagami pointed out to the balcony 

“There is a safe zone over there, nothing has spread to Kyoto” Furihata said

“Well, if it’s safer there, we might as well take our chances.” Kuroko said. Kagami turned to him in disbelief. “Not you too!” 

“Also, with Akashi’s planned routes, it couldn’t possibly go wrong.” 

“I am not listening to a guy who is holding a god damn _Barbie_ as a lucky item!” Kagami seethed

“Taiga, we came all the way to the eighth floor of your condominium, and if we’re going to Kyoto with a higher chance of living there without having to maul each other’s face of by the end of the day—I’d say we take that chance.”

“Fine” Kagami sighed “We’ll go to Kyoto, with Akashi’s route 

“Good. Now please, stay safe, Kouki.” Akashi said.  


After gearing themselves up and preparing to leave, they all stood behind Kagami as he carefully unlocked his door and scanned the hallway. They quietly snuck out with their bags. From the short distance, Kagami could hear the groaning of the undead, approaching closer from one of the neighbor’s, and before he could close his door, the undead came out and stood by the entrance. She was looking straight, her body crooked, as her arms hung low, and her ankle were twisted. They all stood frozen on their feet, not moving a single inch of their bodies.

“Uh-oh” Takao breathed out as the undead female twist her head towards them.

“That’s not good” Himuro scrunched his face.

“Run!” Kagami shouted and they all sprinted towards the door as the undead begin to twisted her body and began chasing after them on all fours.

Kagami slammed the door as soon as he got in after all of them. Pushing the door shut and slamming the sliding lock in. They panted and calm themselves down from the sudden rush of fear.

“That’s… that’s why we go to Kyoto.” Furihata panted and Kagami nodded. Bringing his baseball bat over his shoulders. 

The group assembled behind Kagami as he open the exit door carefully, and they followed behind him, until they heard the clear sounds of groaning and chewing. They witness Midorima’s rickshaw was being mauled by the undead, with a body laying on top of it.

“Damn it.” Midorima muttered. Not like they planned on using it anyway, it’ll cause way too much attention.

 

☠ ☠

 

 

The group followed behind Kagami throughout as Furihata navigated them to a safer place as marked on their map. Sneaking past the zombie hordes was nerve wrecking, their moves were unpredictable and some of the sluggish ones were much easier to bash them right in the skull or legs, immobilizing them.

As they hid behind a van, they heard familiar voices ahead, smashing and shouting at the undead to get away. Kuroko peered up to check through the window.

“Kise-kun, Hayakawa-kun” Kuroko whispered. He witnessed hordes of zombie surrounding a car with the two Kaijou’s standing atop, kicking and smashing the horde with a crowbar and a bamboo stick.

“We have to go help them” Takao said, peering next to Kuroko.

“Alright, you with me Murasakibara?” Kagami asked, the purple head only nodded letting out a half-assed response.

“Wait! You can’t just go in there!” Furihata whispered a shriek.

“Got any better ideas?”

“We should distract them, and then we bust through the remaining.”

“Ah! Furihata follow me” Takao nudged the brunette

“Me-me?!” Furihata shivered in fear, honestly, he don’t know what use he could be- because at this point he might just soil himself.

“Oh don’t worry, we’re just going to distract them and then sneak our way through, they wouldn’t know what’s happening” Takao assured.

“On our signal, you guys go and get them, we’ll meet you there” Takao said before gesturing Furihata to follow him. Furihata only nodded and followed the raven head, both crouching their way to another car. 

Takao cleared his throat before leaning over with both hands cupping his mouth “caw~ caw~” he called out. One zombie twitched at the sound and turned around, uncoordinated eyes searching their way, and began limping towards them. Takao clucked his tongue in disappointment.

“That’s not enough,” he turned to Furihata 

“C’on Furi-chan! We need to distract them!” Takao ushered Furihata who was shivering to no end, holding onto his baseball bat.

He has to do this! He can do this! Despite all doubt. Furihata squeezed his eyes to mentally prepare himself—and honestly he isn’t sure what was about to come out from his mouth, because if anything he is only hoping that it isn’t the pool of vomit that he was holding in, in his gut.

“Furi-chan!”

Furihata took a deep breath, opened his eyes and opened his mouth and let out a scream that cracked in between. Wasn’t what Takao had in mind, but it worked, nevertheless.

“A little too good” Takao said as he watch hordes from most direction coming towards them.

“Come on, we gotta meet them there.” Takao pulled Furihata along.

The remaining group charged forward and smashed through a couple of undead as they approach the Kaijou duo. They grin in relief when they saw them coming 

“Kurokochi! Kagamichi!” Kise waved.

“That was awesome! We’re so glad to see you here!” Hayakawa said—only coherent to Kise.

“I have no idea what you said—but I accept” Kagami grin.

“Are you guys alright?” Himuro asked and the duo nodded 

“We’re heading to Kyoto, you should come along.” Midorima said. 

“Kyo-Kyoto?” the duo stammered

“Akashi contacted Furihata, there is a safe zone in Kyoto as the zombie hasn’t been spread there.”

“Bu-but that’s miles away—that could take days!” Kise sighed “Well, I guess that’s better than being zombie food here.”

“Alright then!” Takao and Furihata jogged towards them. 

“Takaochi! Furihatachi!” Kise glopped the two in his long arms.

“Ohhh! I was so close to becoming zombie food” Kise cried. 

“We should get going, our next stop is not too far from here.”  


From there the group with two additional members, went on their journey to their first safe stop. They only took their rest for about an hour before continuing their journey once again in the open road. By now, the city was already in chaos as most of those roaming were either the undead or very few close to becoming one.

Then they came by rows of shops, they were in the open, with very few cars to take cover in, and the zombies seemed rather sluggish, all they had to do was to not alarm any of them.

Furihata stopped in his steps immediately as soon as a small crackle of sound came from one of the shops they were about to pass by. Kuroko and Kise who noticed this stopped beside him and looked at his line of sight.

“Did you guys here that?” Furihata whispered, body quivering in fear, and his heart is thumping way too loudly, he might die from a heart attack instead of zombie food. 

“Kise? Kuroko? Furihata? What’s the matter?” Takao called them when he turned back.

“AH-HAH!” a man jumped out from the store and onto the pile of boxes stacked by the entrance.

“Hold it right there! Peasants! For I, _have the higher ground!_ ” he said proudly with a machete in one hand and the other on his hips.

“Aominechii! Hi!!” Kise greeted enthusiastically, smiling eye to eye.

“Hand over your goods~ or be—“

“—a bandit, really? You’re real quick to the decision.” Kagami said, unimpressed by his appearance.

“Well, someone has to. It’s the apocalypse, ain’t it?" 

The others sighed at Aomine’s rash antics—he even painted his face. How convenient.

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi jumped over the boxes and threw herself onto Kuroko.

“Oh! I’m so glad to see you all here! I was so worried!” she said as he let go of him and gave the others a hug.

“It’s so horrifying, I don’t think I can take this anymore” Momoi whimpered. Furihata soothed her arms in comfort.

“It’s okay, Momoi-san, we’re just as scared of the zombies too—“

“Not the zombies!” Momoi said wiping her tears and then pointed at Aomine aggressively “I’m talking about this guy! He’s been going on about taking over the city!”

“Oh…kay…”

“Please, let me come with you guys!” Momoi pleaded, burying her face in her hands.

“Furihata-kun?” Sakurai smiled and climbed over the boxes.

“Sakurai!” Furihata smiled. 

“This is so relieving, it’s so scary that—“

“We get it, Aomine is—“

“No I was talking about the zombies—“ Sakurai stomped his feet in frustration “THEY ATE MY COMIC BOOK! And I was supposed to publish that to the contest in two weeks! I put my heart and blood in it!” Sakurai huffed and puffed… and burst into tears. “I worked so hard.” Sakurai whimpered.

“Psh—pussies” Aomine muttered.

“Aomine-kun” Kuroko called.

“Yes?”

“You’re sinking.”

“Psh…” Aomine smirked and folded his arms “I know that” he said as his leg slowly submerge into the pile of empty boxes.

“At least have the decency to _not_ use empty boxes” Midorima commented distastefully.

“Well, I _want_ empty boxes. So jokes on you.” Aomine stuck his tongue out.

“Come on,” Kagami sighed “We’re heading to Kyoto, you guys should come with us. The more of us the better.”

“Kyoto? Why?” Momoi asked

“A safe zone. This city is crumbling with zombies, we won’t stand a chance here.” Himuro informed.

“Wha- no! I am staying here- and I’m taking over the city!” Aomine protested.

“Daiki, please” Sakurai tugged onto Aomine’s sleeves.

“You don’t really wanna take over the city, do you?” Sakurai said gently. Aomine bit his lip, his shoulder dropped, and his eyes began to water, with quivering lips he said “I just want a bento and a nap” Aomine squeaked out. “I didn’t even get to eat the bento you prepared for me” he added and Sakurai comforted him in an embrace. While Kagami only ran his hand down on his face.

 

☠ ☠

 

In a group of ten, they journeyed to far along the road and occasionally in the forest. It was almost getting dark, and Midorima suggested that they make camp within the forest, where its far from the roaming zombies in the city and the road.

They found a spot and settled themselves there, Kagami, Aomine and Murasakibara went out in search of fire wood while the others stayed put and prepared beds, which they managed to hoard from one of the opened stores.

As they got the fire up and burning, and cozying their beds close to each other. Midorima sat near the camp fire as he studied the map, and Furihata marked down their current location. They were still far from Kyoto, heck, they were barely even out from Tokyo. Midorima checked his watch and calculated the estimated time they had been traveling, and the estimated time they may need to stop and rest.

Furihata got up and walked over to one of the nearest trees, a little further away from the group. He fished out his phone and checked his signal which was about three bars, just enough to contact Akashi and inform him about their current situation.

It didn’t take long for Akashi to pick up.

“Kouki,” came Akashi’s voice, soft and silky, with heaviness that Furihata could tell that Akashi hadn’t had a good peace of mind. 

“Sei. We’re all doing fine, Kise and Aomine are with us too now. Although Aomine was trying to take over Tokyo… I don’t know why but, he’s with us.” Furihata chuckled and so did Akashi. “We stopped to make camp, we should be moving first thing in the morning.”

“I don’t know what’s going on Sei, why is this happening—I thought it only happens in movies”

“Well, I don’t know why I fell in love with you, and I thought it only happens in movies” Akashi chuckled. Furihata let out an embarrassed groan. “That’s too cheesy, please stop.”

The couple chatted for a moment before they decided to hang up to save Furihata’s phone from draining. He turned off his phone to save the remaining percentage of energy for the next day. The group were fast asleep in their beds, except for Kise who was sitting by the fire, staring into fiery space. Only to get startled as Furihata sat beside him.

The blond smiled and stared back into the fire. They stayed in a comfortable silence until Kise turned to Furihata and spoke.

“Do you think… Kasamatsu is alright?” the blond asked. Furihata could hear the distinct crack in his usually cheery voice. He understood the pain and the state of not knowing Kise was in, but despite that, he knew no words to assure him.

Kise sighed and stared back at the fire.

“I lost my phone in school… Hayakawa and I just ran out, everything was happening so quickly.” Kise pursed his lips, tears forming in his eyes, blurring the fiery vision. “I just hope he’s okay.” Kise sobbed and leaned his head on Furihata’s shoulder.

“I know Kasamatsu is really tough—I mean… he is really intimidating.” Furihata said and Kise chuckled and nodded.

“Very… he kicks real hard too” Kise added. He sighed and wiped his tears. “You know, you’re right. He is tough. Maybe more than I give him credit for.”

“You guys should really sleep.” Kagami said sitting beside Furihata, placing his baseball bat down in front of him. “I’m keeping watch tonight.”

The blond and brunette went to their own bed and snuggle themselves in. Just as Furihata breathed calmly, feeling the cold air of the night wind and the warmth from the campfire brushing against his cheek. A crunch of leaves woke the group from their slumber. 

They sat up and looked at each other.

 

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

 

There it was again. Kagami reach for his baseball bat and carefully stood up, not wanting to make single noise beneath the ground. The others followed, hands clutching onto their weapons.

There was a groan, a heavy groan, unlike the ones they’ve heard in the road nor the city. This sound like an animal, sounded hungry. They could it growling with a mix of drool perhaps.

Aomine looked at Kagami and mouthed “Bear?” the red head shrugged and mouthed back “I don’t know”

As though with an instinct that struck him, Furihata ran and skillfully climbed onto a tree, reaching out for the sturdiest brunch.

“Hide!” Furihata half shrieked, and they all quickly scrambled towards any of the closest tree and managed to climb, except for Aomine who only held Momoi close to him and have them hidden against one of the broadest tree. And Kagami and Kuroko at another.

Soon, the creature came to light. This one looked nothing like the ones they’ve seen. The shoulders are broad, much taller. It is has little clothes one, as they were probably ripped, they could see the exposed bone and muscle and a mandible jaw that stretch out wide and open as it let out a low growl.

They all stood frozen, eyes so wide at the sight before them.

Then there’s Kagami, who was about to lose it when he saw Kuroko creeping up behind the zombie that had seemed to evolve.

Before any of them could do anything, Kuroko stabbed the zombie-creature on the side, as it screeched and turned back, Kuroko stabbed it directly in the skull as it got to his face level. Kagami stepped out from the shadows and pushed Kuroko aside, he then raise his bat and smashed the zombie’s head flat.

The other climbed down from the trees and rushed to their side.

Kuroko looked up at Kagami. The taller one was not one bit please at all, if anything it made everyone else stepped back, including Aomine. If looks could kill, Kuroko would have melted into hot goo of blood, but instead he looked away, still feeling the stare burning into him.

“Kagami-kun—“

“What were you thinking?!” Kagami’s voice boomed, causing Kuroko and the others to jolt.

“I—“

“What if that thing got to you? Huh? It was this close to getting at you—do you have any idea how stupid that was?” Kuroko remained silent.

“Of all people, the one who would be stupid enough to do that is either me or that _Aho_ over there!” Kagami pointed at Aomine behind him.

His knuckles turned white from clenching so hard. Tears streaming down from his eyes.

“I wouldn’t forgive myself if anything were to happen to you—don’t do anything stupid like that—ever again! I don’t care if none of these zombies could take notice of you—I’m not taking any of those chances!” Kagami sobbed, clenching his teeth as he tried to control his tears.

“Kagami-kun” Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist.

“I’m sorry.”

“We should move” Midorima said as he began packing. Throwing Takao’s back to him. The group packed up their items and put the fire out and began their journey once more until they found a shrine to make stop and rest in. The night there went undisturbed.

 

☠ ☠

The following morning, the group made their way to the open road once more. They had passed mount Fuji after a couple of hours and took shelter before moving once again, they had scavenged for some supplies and new weapons to replace some of their broken ones.

This time, it was Aomine leading them and Sakurai navigating the way with Furihata’s map.

From hours soon turned to days, and later two weeks had passed and they became accustomed to the zombies and learned that the night time, was best to have shelter in a building, because there were other types of zombies that was more vicious and hunt in night time.

Each pair took turns to navigate and lead the group to safety.

Furihata managed to get new batteries from one of the stores and replace his old dead one, he managed to kept in contact with Akashi every now and then, updating him on their whereabouts and their happenings. And up to this day, Kise was still holding onto hopes of finding Kasamatsu as they were heading their way to Nagoya, where Kasamatsu’s university was.

To their very dismay, the college compound was full of zombies. The group only stared from a bus stationed in front of the university. 

“How are we going to get past that?” Aomine asked pointing at the sluggish hordes within the university compound. And Kise began to tear up, facing scrunching in an ugly manner. Takao was quick to comfort the blond. 

“He could be one of them” Kise sobbed.

“I—I don’t think so, Kise” Furihata said as his eyes scanned and observed the zombies. None of them seem to look like Kasamatsu, although it’s rather hard to tell considering fact that Kasamatsu had a basic hair cut, unlike the other skittle friends.

“We’ll find him, Kise-kun” Kuroko assured.

“We’ve got at least an hour, once we’ve passed the time, we need to make our way out, with or without him” Midorima said while he was setting up the time in his watch. He turn to look down Kise, who was sitting on the bus, face long and drenched with tears. 

“I’m sorry, Kise. But we’ll do our best.” He assured. Takao and Midorima coordinated together to distract the hordes by throwing fire crackers at a corner and Midorima setting them aflame with hand made Molotov.

Once there was a clear path for them, the group got off the bus and rushed in the compound, they managed to get into the building (since it was already broken). The building wasn’t flooded with many zombies, just a hand full that they could handle and pass through.

They all followed Kise this time as he lead them to the class rooms, halls and labs. Kise had visited Kasamatsu a few time during his free time and mostly on weekends, he was pretty familiar with the place, thank goodness for that because the university and the campus was huge.

“Kise, we have twenty six more minutes, we better hurry.” Midorima reminded him.

“The dormitory, we should head there and search his room.” Kise said and ushered them to follow him.

In the dormitory, they were much more careful, the hallways was much narrow and the rooms were close to each other. They heard low groans, hungry moans, they have very little space to run around and avoid being bitten or zombie food. They Kise to the stairs and up to the fifth floor. Once Aomine assured clearance, they all entered the dorm and followed Kise.

“Kise, don’t run!” Takao reminded him in a hushed voice. Kise couldn’t help it, he needed to search Kasamatsu’s room, and to his dismay, Kasamatsu’s room was a mess, door wide open, his table was broken and so was his guitar laying on the floor, it looked like it had been used to smash with and the dried blood on body of the guitar said it has been long since it had happened. Then there was Kasamatsu’s floor and bed—smothered in old blood and it smelt like the dead itself.

“Yukiochi” Kise sobbed, his heart was thumping to his ears and his body felt cold with unshaken fear and anxiety. He searched through his closet and the bed and under the bed, but there was no sign of his lover at all.

Kise sunk to the floor and sobbed.

“Kise, we have seven minutes, we should—“

“No!” Kise protested and got to his feet, clutching his steel pipe in his hand.

“I am not leaving until I find him!” Kise pressed, glaring at Midorima.

“He’s here—somewhere! I know it! He’s smart, he has to find a way through this” Kise sobbed.

“Um… guys,” Murasakibara called “I don’t want to be the one to say it but… there are… some zombies here” He pointed out. The group got out from the room and sure enough, there were… a number, of them standing in the hallway, out from their rooms, they do look very hungry… and angry… with blood smothered all over their hands and face.

“Tsk” Aomine stepped in beside Kagami with his newly found steel baseball bat. And the duo charged forth, competing in numbers of the dead. The group made their way out of the dorm, and Kise insisted that they look through another block of the university, but Midorima was against it. 

“Maybe he found shelter else where?” Himuro said to Kise, rubbing his back. Kise nodded and followed them out with a frown, holding onto his sob, in hopes that maybe Kasamatsu really did find a shelter elsewhere.

When the group made their way out of the building, a loud crash came from one of the top floors and a zombie fell to its… broken body, crawling and teeth clattering at the sight of new fresh meat standing before it. It got all the zombies attention and all hungry undead eyes were on them.

“Shit.” Aomine cussed and the group made their run for it, their once cleared path was soon closed with hordes of them, approaching to them, dead, rotting arms reaching to them and the groups smashed their way through.

An undead caught Kise from the back and toppled him over, Kise screamed and kicked the undead away from him, the stickiness of the undead stuck on his clothes like slim.

“Kise!” Furihata turned back, he stood in shock and horror as hordes came to devour Kise—until someone came smashing them off of him.

“Get your filthy hands off of him!” Kasamatsu yelled. Kise only stared up at his savior, his lover, and his former captain. Standing above him in protective stance, smashing every oncoming zombie. Everything fell to deaf ears, all his senses were focused on this one man—one hell of a man, he looked so majestic, so heroic so— 

“GET UP!” Kasamatsu pulled Kise up and pulled him along. Kise’s leg were particularly dragged as he allowed his body to be taken by Kasamatsu. It all looked majestic—but to the eyes of the group, it was one hell of an angry man, yelling his way through and smashing everything, completely drenched in sweat and pure anger… and a seemingly drunk Kise who have a smile so wide, they wouldn’t be surprised if he stayed like that for a month.

The pair got out of the university ground and Midorima threw his Molotov to the entrance, burning the zombies and blocking their exit to getting to them. Soon, his watch beeped, and he switched it off. 

“Kasamatsu-senpai!” Hayakawa cheered and threw himself onto him, crying an ugly sob.

“Ugh! Not you too! Get off me!” Kasamatsu yelled and pushed the younger one away. He shook Kise but the blond was still mesmerized by the presence of Kasamatsu.

“Hey! Wake up!” he heaved a heavy sighed. “I really don’t wanna do this but…” with that Kasamatsu gave a hard, tight slap onto Kise’s left cheek that his head turned. Kise blinked and face Kasamatsu, his eyes were glistering with tears, cheek so red that Furihata could see it glowing.

“Yu-Yukiochi?” Kise sobbed. Kasamatsu smiled and nodded. Kise’s face scrunched up, tears streaming uncontrollably to his cheeks. Words were stuck in his throat and his chest felt both relieved and heavy at the same time. 

Kasamatsu only pulled him into an embrace, soothing the back of the other as he sob. “I was so worried,” Kasamatsu whispered.

While the pair were in their moment, Furihata felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He stepped away from the group and answered Akashi’s call, smiling. “Aka—“

“Kouki—“ Akashi panted in the line. Furihata smile fell as soon as he heard the shakiness of the silky voice, he could hear familiar groans and load banging on the other side— _oh no._

“Sei!” Kouki felt himself tearing up. 

“Kouki—it—it spread—the outbreak—it’s all over the city” 

When they pulled away, Kasamatsu turned to the group. “What are you all doing here? In Nagoya”

“Well, we’re heading our way to Kyoto, there’s a safe zo—“

“Sei!” Furihata called out loudly onto his phone, grabbing the group’s attention. They turned back and see Furihata desperately calling for Akashi into the phone, tears swelling up in his eyes.

“Ko-kouki—“ the line began to cut in static

“—do—don’t—com—“ with that the line beeped as their connection fell.

“Sei!!” Furihata called out desperately and began pressing onto his phone, he kept trying to dial Akashi but to no avail. He turned back to the group, clenching onto his phone.

“The-the zombies—they—they got to Kyoto-“ Furihata sobbed.

“Where do we go now?” Takao asked as everyone’s face fell into despair and confusion. Everyone’s words fell into deaf ears as they all questioned their plans, what are they to do, where is the next safest place and some of them bickering to a decision. It was all noise to Furihata, just noise and rambling of the group that honestly gets them nowhere. 

“We are going to Kyoto!” Furihata said cutting them all off. They only stared back at him, but he was seriously, despite his bones shaking, he was not going to let any of them tremble him one bit. 

“What? Are you crazy?” Kagami asked him in disbelieve 

“It’s not safe there—not anymore! Chihuahua, we’re making new plans—“

“No!” Furihata shot a glare at Aomine. He snatched the map from Sakurai and waved the map firmly at them.

“We are going to Kyoto! Like it or not! Safe or not! We are going to Kyoto, we are going to get Seijuurou, and we are not going to leave him! Let’s be real here—it’s not safe anywhere! We came here for Kasamatsu, so we are going to Kyoto to get Seijuurou, he is there, and he is waiting for me—waiting for us! We are not leaving Seijuurou behind!” Furihata pressed firmly.

Midorima reached out for Furihata’s hand and nodded. 

“We’ll go to Kyoto.” He said and turned to the rest of them. They all gave a determined nod, assuring Furihata of their journey to Kyoto.

 

☠ ☠

  

With two days that has passed, the group had made their way towards Kyoto, but they were beset by unforeseen hordes that took over miles of the open road towards Kyoto. Midorima checked the map and looked for an alternative route as they all hide behind the cars with little zombies around while waiting for a new plan ahead.

“Here,” Kasamatsu pointed a way in the map “It’s the closest we could get there, a little dangerous I would say, since we’ll be underground for a couple of hours. Or we could go here, which is just as long, but we’ll be more exposed in the night.”

After some consideration, they all headed out to a new route, which Kasamatsu suggested, underground, in the subway. 

On their way there, a man grabbed Kise by the leg, causing him to scream.

“Wai-wait-wait! Don’t—don’t” the man pleaded when the group were _this_ close to smashing him to bits. The man was in a yellow protective suit, he looked like he had been bitten by the arm as well.

“I-I’m a scientist” he said, breathing heavily. He reached to the case beside him and pushed it towards them weakly.

“Please,” he groaned weakly. “This is the sample cure—you need to-to-to give this—to the safe zone—at-at—Kyo—Kyoto—“ he coughed and wheezed “Please, humanity depends on this—“ he coughed. 

The grouped looked down at the case, a cure. They all thought, the stake of humanity lies in their hands as they were the only few hope left to save humanity—this could get their lives back and— 

“Nope!” Aomine shook his head. “Nuh-uh, no can do boy!” he stepped back. 

“Yea, no, sorry.” Sakurai shook his head as well and stood back from the case. 

“I… am not cut out for this either” Kise said and shook his leg off from the dying-man.

“I have a group here to take care of, the humanity will be a bit too much of a burden for me. I’ll pass” Kasamatsu said.

“Wha—“

“Sorry—not today boye!” they all recited their rejection upon the man’s request, walking away from him.

“I am not dying! Not today!”

“That’s wayyyy too much responsibility. 

“I…I’m sorry bu-but… I’m not ready die…for humanity… yet…” Furihata said and rushed to the group.

The scientist then looked up to Kuroko, the only one standing there in front of him. And then he said “You don’t see me.” Kuroko then vanished from his sight.

“Wha?” and the man died.  
 

The subway was dark, eerie as they could here groans echoing through the tunneled walls. Sakurai remained close to Aomine, constantly apologizing for stepping onto his shoes. 

After an hour, they decided to take a rest, as the tunnel ahead was too dark to travel, and planned that at least a pair should go search for a fuse box and turn the remaining lights on. With rock, scissors and paper, Hayakawa and Kise were left to search for the fuse box while the others wait for their return. Going in a group wouldn’t be so wise as they couldn’t keep up within the dark, so the lesser the better.

“You know,” Aomine began as he sat beside Furihata.

“I tend to forget you have it in you,” he said and Furihata only blinked back cluelessly. “Have what?”

“A little lion in you,” Aomine smirked “Sure, you’re still a Chihuahua at heart. But I do see why Akashi is so pulled by you; you still stand despite your bone brittle in fear. What I’m saying is…” Aomine leaned a little closer “I’m sorry” he whispered and sat back straight. He cleared his throat and stood back up “Well, Chihuahua, good talk.” He said before going to Sakurai’s side to have a nap on his lap.

Soon enough the lights ahead blinked to light, illuminating the way ahead. Then the tunnel rumbled, they looked down to their feet and notice how the little stones rumbled along, and the walls filled with incoherent screams and groans.

“Ruuuuunnn!!!!” they heard Kise’s scream echoed. The rumble came closer and louder, and the groans filled the walls 

“Ruuuunnn!!!” Kise’s scream echoed once more, and they all got up. Looking at the end of corner of the tunnel.

“What did they do this time.” Kasamatsu muttered. The Kaijou duo came running from the corner, eyes swell with panic.

“No time to explain!” Kise pulled Kasamatsu and ran. Hayakawa passed by and was screaming incoherently, something between running and eating—they still try to get the gist of it but they couldn’t.

Shadows came from the corner where Kise and Hayakawa came from, floods of hordes came rummaging from the corner of the tunnel and the group sprinted away screaming.

“How are there this much zombies?!” Furihata screamed.

Kasamatsu found a room and managed to open it, he waited waved to others to rush in and closed the door right after they all got in. Panting heavily as they got to the ground. The hordes could be heard rumbling past the room.

“Well, good news is, we found the switch” Kise panted and straightened his back. “Bad news, we found the switch.” He let out a last breath of relief.

“I think we should be able to wait them out” Furihata said as he leaned his ear on the door to observe their movements.

“I don’t think any of them saw us coming here, and our way out should be cleared soon.” And waited they did, in the small electrical room.

About an hour or two, the group got out from the room. The tunnel was cleared and only a few zombies were roaming around at the other side of the tunnel. They quietly made their way to their purposed route and got out with ease. The sun was setting and time only told them that they had at least less than three hours to get to Rakuzan high.

The group went their way carefully and past by the once safe zone that now overrun by the undead. Furihata only looked down on his phone and clutched it close to him, hoping silently that Akashi would be alright.

Once they got to Rakuzan high, just like Nagoya University, it was flooded with the undead, and Midorima only had two Molotov left. He used one to clear their path and they got into the school building. The students were sluggish, but they weren’t going to make an attempt to ambush any of them because there could be more that they didn’t know about. 

Just when Furihata thought that they were getting closer to having a full group of them, he learnt that it only takes a single zombie to break them all apart when one grabbed Sakurai by the legs and bit into him, with a scream, getting everyone’s attention including the undead, Aomine smashed the zombie’s skull and soon, he too was swarmed by a few hordes of them.

Unwillingly, the group made their getaway knowing they couldn’t do much of anything. Then they came after Momoi, as she tripped and fell and hordes were quick to maul her over. 

Soon, it was Midorima and Takao, with Midorima unwilling to leave Takao behind. Then they came after Hayakawa, followed by Kise and Kasamatsu.

The hordes were not stopping in pursuing them, and later Kuroko’s leg gave out, Kagami was too late to turn back to throw him over his shoulder, with devastation, he was mauled. Himuro and Murasakibara were then mauled, leaving Furihata the only one running from them.

He screamed and ran, despite his legs were about to give out, he continued running, he couldn’t go down now, not before he finds Akashi, not before he could hold him in his arms and shower him with love and kisses.

Before he knew it, he was being pulled into a room, and the door closed behind him while the horde banged against the door, groaning, moaning and screeching. Furihata shook his head a pair of hands helped him up.

“Are you alright?” came a soothing voice, so calm and radiant.

“Se-sei” Furihata smiled and hugged Akashi, the other returned the same tight embrace and he coughed.

“Are you, are you okay?” Furihata asked once they’ve pulled away. Akashi looked pale, his eyes were heavy with dark circles, and he could see the red veins in his eyes crawling to his cherry iris.

“Se-Sei, what’s wrong? What happened to you?” Furihata asked. Akashi coughed and they both sat down on the floor as Akashi was too weak to keep on his feet.

“I told you… not to come” Akashi said weakly, bringing his pale hands up to stroke Furihata’s brown locks.

“Sei…” Furihata held Akashi’s hand. “You’re so cold.”

“Kouki,” Akashi pulled his sleeve up and Furihata gasped at the bite mark on his forearm.

“Sei” Furihata sobbed, hand clutching onto Akashi’s pale, cold ones.

“How… how could this happen?”

“You shouldn’t had come”  

“Sei!” Furihata woke up with a start. His eyes wide, hands reaching out to emptiness and his heart beating heavily along with his heavy pants. He found himself Akashi’s living room, dark with only the light from the television illuminating the place. He was bundled in covers, and a horror movie was played on screen.

“Kouki?” Akashi called as he sat his cup of tea down by the table beside the sofa. His eyes wore worry and he sat on the sofa and examined Furihata. 

“You’re sweating, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?” Akashi asked gently. Then it hit him. Instead of responding, Furihata cupped Akasi’s face, his face is warm, he wasn’t pale, but he was fair, his eyes were clear as crystal, cherry red eyes staring back at him in confusion. His lips, looked plump, and kissable. Then he grabbed Akashi’s hands, they were warm, soft and nice to the touch. He pulled his sleeve up and examine his forearms, clear and smooth skin, just like a baby’s.

Akashi chuckled and caress Furihata’s cheeks.

“You had a nightmare, didn’t you?” Akashi asked, his smile was bright and warm. Furihata couldn’t help himself but to smile in relief, tears forming in his brown eyes.

“I’m so happy” Furihata sniffed. “Oh Sei, it was horrible!” Furihata sobbed and allowed himself to be embraced by the other, soothing his back. 

“I told you we shouldn’t had go on a horror movie marathon” Akashi said and Furihata let out a muffled whine.

“There were zombies—zombies everywhere—and-and they got to everyone, they got to Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine—everyone then-then they got you- and—and—“ Furihata choked on his sob. 

“Well, good that you’re awake now.” Akashi pulled away and brought a small plate of strawberry cupcake with a single candle on top, he lit the candle and smiled at his beloved. 

“Happy birthday, Furihata Kouki”

Furihata smiled and clasped his hands together. Made a wish, and blew the lights out.

“…you wished there wouldn’t be zombies didn’t you?”

“Not taking any chances here, Seijuurou.” Furihata glared.

**Author's Note:**

> It was all a dream~ horror movies really have an impact on your brain before you sleep. 
> 
> I wasn't going to do anything for Furi. Then now, I have this.
> 
> *nods* I know... this is the worst belated birthday dedication ever! I'll show myself out. ε＝（ﾉﾟдﾟ）ﾉ
> 
> or you can say hi  (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ [here~](https://itscinnafox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
